The cost of fuel is volatile, and given that purchasers are largely obligated to use a certain amount of fuel in their personal lives, commutes to work, or businesses over a given period, purchasers have little control over what their costs will be over that period. As an example, operators of fleets of vehicles, such as trucking companies, often identify the second most important factor affecting their income statements, behind vehicle costs, to be fuel costs. Presently, many fleet card service providers, meaning entities that issue credit cards and/or debit cards, and provide related card services to fleet operators, generally lack tools to directly manage fuel cost variability, and budgeting fuel costs may be difficult for operators. The same concerns are valid for individual consumers.
It is common in transactions for relatively large quantities of commodities, including fuel, for purchasers to buy an option to purchase the commodity at some point in the future at a fixed price. Such a call option can be, in effect, insurance against rising prices for large scale commodities dealings on the derivatives market. A call option, however, may not be available to purchasers of lesser quantities, and is not part of the conventional method of retail transactions for fuel.